The instant invention relates generally to screwdrivers and more specifically it relates to a swivel head screwdriver.
Numerous screwdrivers have been provided in prior art that are adapted to include specially fabricated handles for better gripping and to allow the shanks to rotate about the handles. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,093,008 to Martin; 4,729,271 to Kenigson; 4,951,533 to Hillinger; 5,052,253 to Lin and 5,069,091 to Bramsiepe et al. all are illustrative of such prior art.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.